


The Shadow Ninja

by Adrianna247



Category: KamenRiderAccel, ShadowNinjas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna247/pseuds/Adrianna247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue </p><p>Today is the day I died. I know we just met. And you now say well why would the hero die? So I'm going to take you back to the day it all started. The day that would change my life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rough Day

"Atsuko! Hurry up you're going to be late!"

"Huh?.... What?!"  
How did I sleep in? 

"Come on, Atsuko!"

"Coming mother!" 

This was not my typical morning I knew if I were to be late I wouldn't be allowed into my morning class and I couldn't afford that.

I threw on my school uniform and flew out of my room.

"Astuko!"

"Sorry mother!"

"Atsuko, after school don't forget to pick up the vegetables Mr. Hyun picked from his garden. I need them for dinner tonight."

"Ok mom!"

I ran out the door and sped down the street on my bike.  
I can't be late, I can't be late. I thought this over and over as I peddled down the road.

It was a rather ordinary day. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, it was as if nothing could ever go wrong.

Brrrriiiiiiinnnng! The morning bell rang and the students dispersed to their separate ways to their first class. 

"Oh! Don't be late! Don't be late!"  
I ran to my class and as I sat in my seat the tardy bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Alright class. Open your books to page 45. We are going to begin today with chapter four, where we will begin to look at the anatomy of the human brain."

I paid attention a bit more today as I found that the many functions of the human brain seemed interesting. 

As the day went on I studied more and more on the anatomy of the human brain, body, and mind. I was in such deep study that I didn't notice my surroundings. Next thing I knew my books and another stack of papers that were of another set of hands went flying up into the air.  
Oh no! I thought as it began to rain papers all around me.

"I'm so sorry! So sorry, sir! I should have been looking at where I was going! I...."

As I looked up I saw the face of the man I would never forget. His hair, had strait curls that reached just above the chin, it almost made me think of the ocean on a warm summer day. It was dark like my hair was and his eyes had a bit of a sparkle in them. It was as if I found jewels in his eyes. As I stared the few seconds into his eyes I felt as if my heart had flew to the moon and back. Yes, I was in love, but I knew in my heart that it couldn't last.  
It will never come true just snap out of it! I thought to myself.

"Here let me help you," he spoke with a voice that seemed to make time stand still. I was in a daze but quickly snapped back into reality.

"Oh, no. Let me help you! It was my fault after all."

"It's ok, it wasn't entirely you not watching, I should have watched where I was going... No offense on your part...."

"Oh you're fine. You're fine."

"By the way, I don't think I caught your name. I'm Terui."

"Oh, sorry. Atsuko, you can call me Atsuko." 

"That's a beautiful name. I like it."

This coincidence marked the beginning of our life together. If I had not been so distracted to run into him, this would never have happened. I just wish that the days would never end.


	2. The Reunion

"Atsuko! Atsuko! What are you doing? Wake up we're going to be late!"

So as you can see we eventually saved up enough enough money and moved in to our first house together. These have been the best days of my life and nothing could ever change that for me.

"Atsuko wake up!" 

"Ohh! I'm so sorry! I'm going! I'm going!"

Of course I would sleep in on such an important day. Today was the day of our class reunion and I won't let anyone ruin it for us.

"Alright, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, give me one second!"

Of course I'm probably over doing it and putting on enough to look like I'm going to a wedding or something, but come on you've got to dress to impress sometimes.

"Now are you ready?"

"Yes, now I'm ready. Lets get going before we are late."

After 20 minutes we finally arrived at our old high school. 

"Wow, it hasn't changed much has it?"

"Ya know, I don't think it has."

"Atsuko!"

Huh? Who said my name? I looked around at all the people in the gymnasium, but still couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Atsuko! Over here!" 

It was an old friend of mine from geometry class freshman year. I was above my level of math compared to most people. My teachers always wanted to bump me up another level because of my brain being far more advance for the class.

"Atsuko! How have you been?"

"I have been doing well, how about you?"

"Oh just fine, just fine. So who is this?"

"Oh sorry, this is my soon to be husband, Terui." 

I felt like there were butterflies taking flight in my stomach as I said this. I felt so happy that he was mine I jus had to share it.

"Oh, well, congratulations! That's awesome! So how did you meet?"

"Collage. We met in a rather interesting and awkward way."

Terui had to step in on that one. I knew he would, ever since we met he never let that moment slip.

"Yeah, it was pretty awkward."

We continued talking and joking about the past. I never wanted the fun to end. That's when she asked me a rather interesting question.

"Hey, have you heard about the street gangs lately?"

"No, I don't think I have. Why?"

"Well, as I have heard they have been committing more crimes than usual." 

"Really?" 

Yeah, if I were you, Atsuko, I would never leave your man's side. Not even to go to a restroom."

"Why?"

"They've been targeting young women and children. Atsuko, they're killing them."

I stood there frozen to the place I stood. I wanted to cry, but my eyes wouldn't let me. Why would they kill innocent women and children?

"Do you know why they are acting up all of a sudden?"

"Sorry I can't say I know Terui."

"That's ok..... Atsuko are you alright?"

"Huh, oh, yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

Why are they all of a sudden deciding to rally up more people and attacking? Why is no one stopping them from killing the innocent. I couldn't process anything through my anger and frustration. Finally I decided ask for more information. I had a plan and I was ready for it.

"When and where do these attacks happen?"

"They are kind of stereotypical for a gang of murderers, but since you asked, they've been attacking near the back streets at night."

"Like ally ways and other abandoned places?"

"Yeah. They tend to attack at night cause no one can see them."

"Do you know if they have any specific clothing that they wear or a particular symbol?"

"Yeah? They wear all black, they call themselves the Returned Samurai's. Why are you asking so much of this?"

"I just want to know so if I'm walking home and see anything a can be prepared or be able to avoid them or something."

I didn't want to blow my cover. So I made up the excuse knowing that they would do everything they could to stop me, and I was not about to let anyone stop me from what I was bound to do.


	3. Preparations

It was a beautiful day and there were birds chirping, the sun was shining, and all seemed well, but in my heart I knew it was time for me to begin my new story. It was time for me to show everyone that those Returned Samurai's were not in control. 

My husband went to work and I had the day off. So I got to work. I decided that I needed a signature for who I was to be. 

I had an idea but it was rather too original so, I decided to add my own style to it. I decided if they are Samurais then I should be the ninja. But, what would I be called? The shadow ninja!  
I shall be the shadow ninja and Terui shall be my partner we are stronger as a team. 

I began to sew together the costumes fashioned to fit us only loose enough to be able to move about freely. Black they were but I added a specific signature to the left side of the bust of each piece of clothing it said in Japanese "Shadow Ninja." I wanted every one to know who they were up against. I will show them that I am the one who owns these streets in Tokyo, no one else. 

"ただいま!" (I'm home!)

Terui was home just in time to try on his outfit just in case there was any mistakes. 

"How's it look Atsuko?"

"Wonderful, now does it fit you well?"

"It's perfect, you must have been working on it all day!"

"Nah, just a few hours."

"Shadow Ninja?"

"Yes I took most of the time attempting to come up with a name let alone sew it on the outfits, but it was all worth it." 

"I couldn't agree more."

"Well, let us eat dinner and then begin our little journey once the sun has set just below the horizon."

"はい (yes), but I will say, let's pray that this is not our last meal." 

"はい, let us pray then."


	4. First Times

When we finished our meal, I decided that I'd clean up a bit and relax before our first mission. We both agreed that no one should know our true identity, and if one were to find out we'd have to do something so they would forget and never know again. Even if it meant death.

"Atsuko, the sun is setting below the horizon. We should prepare ourselves."

"はい, let us prepare to fight the ones who have taken the peace of our homes."

Today is the day that everything will change, for those who do harm to the innocent and for those who bring justice to them.

"Let's get going Atsuko."

Terui seemed to whisper in a way that was almost stealthy. It came to me that he was more serious about this than I had thought. This made me see that he was ready.

We couldn't let anyone see us so we decided to slip through the window into the alleyway so no one would notice. 

Dressed in our new attire, we darted down the alleyway and onto a side street that was relatively isolated. 

"Wait, listen"

I listened carefully and that's when I heard it. The screams of two young girls, being attacked by the Returned Samurais. 

"Wait.... Go. Go. Go!"

We sprinted across the street to the first victims of the night. I was ready, ready for whatever came my way. 

"Help!"

The girl screamed in anguish, fearing for her life. Holding her friend. They were crying out for help. The Returned Samurai was holding a knife to her. We had to help and fast.

 

"Why don't you just set the knife down. Samurai. You probably don't even know how to use one!" 

Terui wasn't as serious as I thought, but I enjoyed his humor towards the Samurai.

"Who the hell do you think you are kid? Why don't you and your little friend leave and let me finish my business here with these lovely ladies?"

"Nah. I don't think we can do that, but I'm sure if you leave, then these ladies won't have to witness your blood painting these walls."

"Your a brave one aren't you?"

"Sir, do you see what their attire says?"

"What? Ah I see. So you call yourselves the Shadow Ninjas? How cute?"

The samurai turned, then looked at us over his shoulder and gave an order to his men.

"Kill them."

The Samurais came running at us with their swords and swung with a mighty force.

We fought those fools like we were out for only blood. Terui swung first. He hit the Samurai's arm with all his strength. The samurai fell like a mighty tower, holding his arm that was barely attached. Terui went for the next samurai.  
As he ran towards the samurai, I saw within a split of a second, the samurai on the ground began to draw for his sword. I couldn't let that happen. 

I ran at him and grabbed his sword and fought him, pushing his sword closer and closer to his chest.

"いいえ!"

I yelled out no in such a dark voice that the samurai underneath of me became paralyzed in fear.

His arms finally gave out and the sword split his chest open at least two inches.  
The samurai screeched out in an ear piercing scream.  
It didn't take long for him to finally die from blood loss.

Terui stood astonished from what I had just done.

"いいえ. What have I done?"

I whispered this to myself, I felt almost afraid. I didn't realize that this was what it felt like to kill someone. I thought I'd feel good because I was saving those girls, but instead I feel awful. How could anyone overcome this kind of feeling.

I stood there looking down at the man I had just killed. It was as if I was frozen to the spot. I couldn't do anything but stand there and cry. I don't know how I can go on like this.  
Terui finished of the last samurai.

"The leader got away, but I say let him, that will let their boss know what they're up against. And... Hey you ok?"

"I- I."  
My voice shook. I felt so weak. How could I be so weak?

"Don't worry about it, Atsuko. You did the right thing." 

There was a bit of a pause of silence. I stopped crying. Of course I felt stupid for crying of such a little thing, but I guess it was just like a child falling off the bike for the first time. 

"You think you'll be ok?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We continued on that night until dusk. Exhausted we went home and rested. Not long though because we had to work. 

I could hear the alarm but I just didn't want to wake up. Terui noticed I wasn't getting up so he came over to wake me up. 

"Hey, come on Atsuko. You know you have to wake up."

"Alright."

He was right, I couldn't afford to loose my job, so I sat up and stretched a bit. 

"I made breakfast today. I hope you like it cause I worked especially hard on this one." 

"Anything sounds good right now, I'm so hungry. It feels like I haven't eaten anything in days!"

"Well it's good to see your appetite is up."

I went out to the kitchen to meet Terui at the table. He finished putting food on the table and stood behind my chair. He then pulled it out to where I can sit and he would slide the chair to its normal position. Terui then walked to the other side of the table and sat down across from me.  
As we ate I began to remember what happened the night before. How could I have been so weak? 

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking that's all."

"Ok. Well if everything is alright then lets get ourselves ready for work."

I just smiled and continued eating. Slowly my smile disappeared from my face and Terui saw it. 

"Don't let it bother you Atsuko. What you did last night took a lot of courage. I'm proud of you. You stood there and defended those young ladies and even saved me."

"I know. It's just, I don't know. Maybe it's the first kill effect?"

"Like I said, don't let it bother you. I'm sure things will get better. Just remember, we need to keep this only between us. No one can know of this. Ok?"

"I know."

We continued on our separate ways that day and worked like nothing had never happened last night. It was all well until the news came on in the restaurant. What the news caster said struck me hard.

"Late last night shortly after the sun set below the horizon, these two young ladies were being attacked by members of the well known gang called the Returned Samurais. Both fearing for their life. But as seen on a security camera....."

My heart dropped as I heard these words.

"There appears to be what is said to be two ninjas who came out of no where to save the day."

"Ma'am could you describe to us what happened? What did you see?"

"My friend and I were walking home from a movie that we watched and all of a sudden these men came up to us and threw us to the wall holding knives to us."

"Were they holding you as hostages?"

"Yes. It was so scary. I screamed for help and for a moment I thought all hope was lost, and then they came."

"Who came?"

The reporter asked this in confusion because the gang had never had anyone face them before.

"It was these two people dressed as ninjas."

"Ninjas?"

"はい! And along the side if their attire it said Shadow Ninja."

"Shadow Ninja?"

The reporter spoke shakily as if something had erupted within her.

"はい. They are the Shadow Ninjas, and they saved our lives."

The reporter paused as if she were in awe, then finally spoke as she realized she was out of time.

"Well, you heard it here. I'm Sakura Naiatsume signing off."

I stood there in fear. What if someone finds out? My life would end. What about Terui? I'm so dead if people find out.

Later that day when we finally got home from work, I decided to take a short nap. I knew it was going to be a long night. I and Terui are the Shadow Ninjas after all. As I laid there next to Terui, I thought of how I could fight better. 

"I hope everything goes well tonight."

"I do too, Atsuko, I do too."


End file.
